The masked man
by Jesusfreak113
Summary: This story is about a girl named April,fan character, who comes home from a party and something bad happens to her. Hope you like it.


Disclaimer: CraZ4sonic: I hope I get some reviews.Ok Sally go ahead do the disclaimer.

Sally:Sonic come here to do the disclaimer with me

Sonic:One moment

Sally:NOW!

Sonic:Yes ma'am

Sally: Anyway She does not own or sonic or me but...

SonicL:But she does...

Sally: Don't Interupt me again!

Sonic: Sorry

Sally: But continue

Sonic: She does own April, The Killer, and emily.

CraZ4sonic: So I hope you enjoy my story!

**The Masked Man**

**Chapter 1**

It was late at night and april was at a party at sonic's house she was talking to sonic and sally. The party just ended and everybody was getting ready to go home.

"Thanks for coming to the party " They said

"Thanks for inviting me to the party." April replied

On her way home she stopped for gas. In just a few minutes she was on the road again. She puled in the drveway and parked the car she went to open the door but it wasn't shut completely so she pushed it open. She hung her coat on the coat rack and set her purse on the table. She went to the bedroom.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?"

"Bitch don't you ever talk to me like that or I'll Beat

your ass!" he yelled. "Now lay down on the bed" he demanded.

"No, you can't make me! " she screamed.

"That's it come here..." he said.

She screamed as loud as she could, but no one could hear her. He slapped her in the face and she fell to the bed. He tied her hands to the front of the bed and her feet to end of the bed. He put duck-taped her mouth shut so she couldn't yell. Then he started taking her clothes off. After she was bare naked he took his clothes off. He started to screw her he thrusted in and out over an over again she felt pain between her legs she had a tight grip of the bed post. Then he stared to lick her private area and he licked her breast He squeeze her butt. He took the tape off her mouth and made her suck his penis for a few hours he was licking her private while squeezing her breast then he started thrusting in and out again. An hour later he got dressed before he left he untied April .

"You tell any one about this and I'll kill you" he threantened.

She was so scared and began to cry. She took a shower and got dressed it was hard to walk with the.All night long she thought about what happened. She was so confused, should she tell somebody what happened or should she not? She was so scared to die but, she decided to tell someone. In the morning, she went to the police station and explained everything. They told her it would be best to stay with a friend or family member. "Thank you so much," she said crying. She asked her friend if she could stay a while.

"Sure, but why?"Emily said.

"I'll tell you when I get over there okay?"April replied.

"Okay, bye," Emily answered and they hung up.

April pack two weeks worth of clothes and headed over to her friends house. They both got something cold to drink and talked about the situation.

"Oh my godness, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm scared. He said if I told anyone, he would kill

me," she cried.

"Well your safe with me," _Knock knock._ "Hold on someone's at the door."

"If they ask for me, tell them I'm not here, okay?" April said.

"Okay" Emily replied. _Knock knock. _"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm a friend of April's can I speak to her?" he answered.

"She's not over here,"Emily answered.

"Move mother fucking bitch!"

He pushed her out of his way went toward the back bedroom he pulled out a

knife and opened the door. The room was empty, the window was open, and

curtains blew in the wind.

"Damnit were is she?"He demanded

"I don't know she went out the window" Emily cried

"Well you better find her in three days or I'll kill you, too!"He said

"Okay just don't kill me!" she cried

"On second thought I changed my mind" He said as he pierced her heart with his knife.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she fell to the ground bleeding

"Good riddance to you ya little slut" he said

He left the to search for April. After he left April came out of the bushes crying. She went in side to get her stuff and ran home. She put all her stuff up and went to bed. The next day she left to head to the police station to tell them were she saw him.

"Officer pete he came to my friends house I jumped out the window before he saw me and he killed my friend because she wouldn't tell him were I was. But she didn't even know were I went. He promised if she found me in three days he wouldn't kill her but he changed his mind and killed her right then. What can you do to help?" she asked

"Well stay here at the rescue unit and we'll watch you till we catch that man okay?" he answered

"Okay"she said

That night a loud crash woke everyone a loud yell came from one side of the room

"It's him he came to kill me."she cried

"Were is she at."he demanded

"I said were is she at?"he demanded again

They pointed to her over in he corner. She was scared and crying he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone now your going to die" he said

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked crying

"Because I told you not to tell any one but I would have lefted you alone if you didn't tell any one!"he said

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her then pulled the trigger all it did was make a clicking sound cause it was out of ammo.

'Dammit I thought I loaded this piece of shit!"he yelled

He loooked up at her she had his loaded gun in her hand.

"How did you get my gun?"he demanded

"When you were yelling at me it fell out of your pocket."

"Now make one move toward me and I'll shoot!"she yelled

"I'm pissed at what you did to me and my friend you bastard!"

He didn't think she was brave enough to do it so he stepped forward. She pulled the trigger and he suddenly fell to the ground. Under his head was a puddle of blood the bullet went through his head and he was dead.

ONE MONTH LATER

"After last month I'm not going to any more partys alone!"

'Now I'm living in peace and quiet."

**THE END**


End file.
